Last Kiss
by one quick sting
Summary: I never planned on you changing your mind so I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes all that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss. I never thought we'd have a last kiss; Worst Couple breakup; NOT A SONGFIC; oneshot


This was his call. She stormed out of the Vegas house and slammed the door. Crossing her arms, she began to count.

"_One. Two. Three._"

There was a miniscule sound. Jade had no idea that it was just Cat, clapping because she hadn't forgotten the number three. She believed it was him. He did like to yank her chain.

"_Four. Five. Six."_

Another noise. This time, accompanied by shouting. What the hell was going on? Were the rest of them convincing Beck not to walk back out there? Were they telling him that she wasn't good enough for him? He could do better, and he ought to just forget about her. After all – they were voted the worst couple by a stupid practice game show audience, as Beck himself had said.

"_Seven."_

He was running out of time. Jade bit her lip, trying not to let the anxiety she felt slip into her words. She kept them hard and loud enough for them all to hear how she didn't care. She didn't care if Beck walked through that door. It would save her from acting jealous, and having to hang out with _Tori Vega _and Robbie.

"_Eight."_

There were still two numbers left. It didn't matter, anyways.

"_Nine."_

Where the _fuck_ was he?

"_Ten."_

There was nothing. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. For all Jade could tell, it was standing still because that door hadn't moved one inch. The door handle hadn't moved one iota. He really didn't want to continue their relationship. The world was crashing down around her, and she began to hope wildly that this was just like when he wouldn't take her back when she dumped him. He would take her back, right? He had to, if she just walked into the door.

She moved forward, reaching her arm out to let her hand brush the door. And then she stopped. She had given him his chance. He hadn't taken it. She couldn't guarantee that she wasn't going to cry if she walked back in there, and she couldn't do that. Not in front of all of those people. They all liked Beck more than they liked her, anyways. Every one of them thought she wasn't good enough for him, anyways.

Jade knew that she didn't have much to offer. Yes, she was pretty, and yes, she was talented. But so was practically everyone who attended Hollywood Arts! They were all just as talented, if not more. As much as it pained her to admit it to herself, Jade was surrounded by people who were better than her. Perhaps they weren't more talented than her, but they were compassionate and smart. They would choose a puppy over a pair of scissors any day, and they weren't afraid to let their feelings run away with them.

What was she? Just a girl with a fucked up family life and a vast collection of scissors.

She didn't turn the handle. She pulled her hand back in, crossing her arms again, before walking away.

The one thing that Jade always knew she could count on in her life was Beck. And now he was gone, too.

Why? What had happened? They weren't fighting any more than they usually did, and it seemed to Jade that nothing had changed. He was still her rock, and she was still the out-of-control mess that he kept semi-sane. They worked just fine. It didn't matter what those other people thought, because they were always with each other.

Now she didn't know what to do.

She turned the ignition in the car and put the car in reverse. She drove slowly, inching down the driveway on the off chance that he still might burst out of the Vegas house and stop her. Say he's sorry, and that he'll do anything to make it up to her.

He knew everything about her. He understood the way she was, and he also understood why. He knew how to make her smile, and to make her laugh. She had opened herself up to him in a way that she never had before. She had secretly believed in her heart of hearts that he was the one. That they were going to both become famous and successful and marry each other and live happily ever after in a huge mansion away from the ocean. They would be the last couple standing.

But something had changed. Beck had changed; Jade had changed – and without even knowing it. Beck didn't rush to her rescue any more. He would stand by Tori more than he would stand by his own girlfriend, and his heart just didn't seem like it was in it. Jade could see why she wasn't enough for him – but she didn't see why he had never been unhappy before. They had just _worked_ together, like some stupid cliché.

She was driving faster now, gaining speed. Speed limit – she didn't give a fuck. She was upset, and dangerously so. There was nothing that she could do to change it. He had made his choice, and was probably already cuddled up with Tori right now, playing cards. Fuck them all.

Jade West was more than him. She could be better than him – she didn't need them.

But something inside of her refuted that statement. She believed, secretly, that without him, she was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I loved them _so much_. I'm horribly upset that they're broken up, and yes, I am siding with Jade on this one. So I decided to write this little oneshot about how Jade felt about the break up. So I might continue it, and just write about the series continuing on from her point of view.

I only just saw Worst Couple last night, and I wrote this last night but I couldn't log on. Yep. But I really need them to get back together. Like... now. It would make me less sad.

Review please? Your thoughts would be lovely - I'd also like to know if I should continue this little series. Even to just rant about how they deserve to be together (or how they shouldn't. I won't judge... too harshly).

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
